dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
FANDOM TV1 (Fandomia)
FANDOM TV1 (also known TV1 and formerly Wikia TV1) is an Fandomian television channel owned by Wikia Television. Programming FANDOM TV1 mostly broadcast news, sitcoms, drama, actions, crime, cooking shows, animations, lifestyle, reviews and music. News * Fandomian News Sitcoms * Friends * Modern Family * Parks and Recreation * How I Met Your Mother * The Big Bang Theory * Arrested Development * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia * Brooklyn Nine-Nine * Will and Grace * Roseanne * Black-ish * Fresh Off the Boat * The Good Place * Curb Your Enthusiasm * New Girl * The Middle * The Office * Seinfeld * Cheers * Frasier * M*A*S*H * That '70s Show * Community (TV series) * I Love Lucy * The Cosby Show * 30 Rock * All in the Family * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Happy Days * Two and a Half Men * The Mary Tyler Moore Show * The Jeffersons * Everybody Loves Raymond * Scrubs * The Andy Griffith Show * Family Matters * Full House * The Golden Girls Drama * Game of Thrones * The Handmaid's Tale * Grey's Anatomy * Stranger Things * Orange Is the New Black * Westworld * Homeland * The Walking Dead * The Americans * Better Call Saul * This Is Us * The Crown * Killing Eve * Big Little Lies * True Detective * Mr. Robot * House of Cards * Peaky Blinders * Black Mirror * Ozark * Doctor Who * The X-Files * Supernatural * How to Get Away with Murder * Outlander * Vikings * Jessica Jones * Mindhunter * Breaking Bad Action * Daredevil * The Punisher * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * The Flash * Arrow * The Umbrella Academy * Lethal Weapon * NCIS * Titans * Luke Cage * Attack on Titan (TV series) * Gotham * The Blacklist * Legion * Supergirl * Doom Patrol * Legends of Tomorrow * Into the Badlands * The Last Kingdom * Altered Carbon * Shooter (TV series) * The 100 * Archer Crime * Sherlock * Mindhunter * True Detective * Luther (TV series) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Criminal Minds * Happy Valley * Line of Duty * Midsomer Murders * Making a Murderer * American Crime * American Crime Story * Fargo (TV series) * Broadchurch * Breaking Bad * Blue Bloods * Elementary * Marcella (TV series) * The Blacklist * Peaky Blinders * The Bridge Cooking Shows * The Great British Bake Off * MasterChef * The Kitchen (talk show) * Chopped * Hell's Kitchen * Chef's Table * Iron Chef America * Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives * The Mind of a Chef * Worst Cooks in America * Food Network Star * A Chef's Life * The Final Table * America's Test Kitchen * Barefoot Contessa Animations * The Simpsons * Teen Titans Go! * BoJack Horseman * Rick and Morty * SpongeBob SquarePants * Family Guy * South Park * Steven Universe * Young Justice * Castlevania * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power * Adventure Time * Archer * Bob's Burgers * Trollhunters * Batman: The Animated Series * Superman: The Animated Series * Star Trek: The Animated Series * The Legend of Korra * Gravity Falls * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Futurama * Justice League (TV series) * Teen Titans * The Flintstones * The New Batman Adventures * The Batman * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * X-Men (TV series) * Spider-Man (1994 TV series) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Rugrats * DuckTales * The Fairly OddParents * Super Friends * Jonny Quest * Rocko's Modern Life * Static Shock * Freakazoid! * Samurai Jack * Justice League Unlimited * The New Batman/Superman Adventures * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? * King of the Hill * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV Series) * The Jetsons * Animaniacs Lifestyle * Better Homes and Gardens * Top Billing * Gogglebox Australia * Selling Houses Australia * Born Diva * Changing Rooms * DIY SOS * Simply KC * Raising McCain * The Hour (2009 TV Series) * Einsatz in 4 Wänden * Recreating Eden * May the Best House Win * The Unsellables * Relocation Relocation Australia Reviews * Fandom TV's Opinions Music * FANDOM TV1 Music Programming Blocks Adult Swim Main Article: Adult Swim (Fandomian programming block) This programming block has on-aired on 11PM to 3AM for adults, It's broadcasting manies shows from Adult Swim. Top 10 Best TV Shows Ever Main Article: Top 10 Best TV Show Ever This programming block has on-aired at Fridays at 12PM to 1PM for all ages, It's broadcasts such as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and How I Met Your Mother. Category:TV channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fandomia Category:1935 Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations stablished in 1935